This invention relates, generally, to devices that fasten together ropes, straps or cords. More particularly, it relates to a device that joins together ropes, straps or cords and releases the same easier and quicker than knots and also holds with greater force than knots.
Traditionally, in order to bundle items or secure a package some form of rope, strap or cord is wrapped tightly around the object or objects and tied with a knot. This process is time consuming and unreliable, since unless tied with precision, a knot may slip loose. Further, few people have the advanced skills required to tie the type of knots that will successfully secure an object for extended periods of handling or shipping.
Many devices have been developed in order to secure items with ropes, straps or cords that overcome the difficulties and inadequacies of a tied knot. For example, twist ties are thin flexible metal strands wrapped in paper or plastic. The ends can be wrapped around each other with a twist and secured without the use of a knot. Twist ties of sufficient length can be used to secure a package or bundle items. However, due to the flexibility of the metal, the ends will not hold together if force is applied to separate the linkage.
Wire or cable ties are made of nylon or other plastics and have a length of strapping that has ratchet teeth on one side. The tie is passed around the object or objects to be secured and one end is passed through on opening in the opposite end. Within the opening is a pawl or detent that engages the ratchet teeth on the strapping and prevents movement of the strap in the opposite or loosening direction. This mechanism effectively locks the tie in a tight position and secures the object(s). Cable ties are an improvement over twist ties in that they hold the bundled object more securely than does a twist tie. However, since cable ties often can only be tightened and not loosened, they must be cut free to unbundle the object. As such, cable ties are usually single use only.
Another alternative is to use a fastening device separate from a cord or strap. The fastening device may simply be an adhesive such as an epoxy or even heat meldable strapping. Advantageously, the cord or strap may be of numerous variations in size and material as needed because the fastening device may be designed to fit any particular need. However, often the fastening device requires special tools to apply it to the strap. Equal difficulty arises unfastening the cord or strap.
The above described developments are improvements over knots for securing ropes, straps or cords, but each have deficiencies. Therefore, there is a need for a device for securing ropes, straps, cords and the like that is easier and quicker to use than knots and existing attachment devices. Also, there is a need for an inexpensive device that has an easily adaptable design for a variety of applications and that may be reused if so desired.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a structure that securely grasps and holds ropes, straps or cords together essentially as does a knot but with greater securing ease and holding strength.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device of unitary construction having a base member and two holding members attached by hinges to the base member. The base and holding members have retention surfaces that are positioned so that when the retention surfaces are brought in contact by folding the base members toward each other at the hinges, a rope or similar item is securely clamped between the two retention surfaces. A clasp or clasps secures the two retention surfaces in close contact. Another rope or similar item or another portion of the same rope is likewise securely clamped between two other retention surfaces formed from folding base members together by way of a second hinge. When both retention areas are in use a sandwich of base-rope-base-rope-base is created.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a variety of devices utilizing the same basic design parameters but with variations in the clasps, retention surfaces and hinge angles, as well as physical dimensions, in order to provide securing mechanisms for a variety of different types of ropes, straps, cords and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide devices that either permanently clamp a rope, strap or cord upon fastening the clasp, or releasably clamp a rope, strap or cord, depending upon the needs of the user without the requirement of special tools to facilitate the clamping.